Gallery:Jeremy Johnson/Season 1
' Jeremy Johnson ' is the crush and later boyfriend of Candace Flynn, older brother of Suzy Johnson and son of Jack Johnson and Mrs. Johnson. He is the guitar player for Jeremy and the Incidentals. He is apparently the founder and/or leader, since the group has been named after him. Read the full page... "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" captionalign="left"> JeremyWaxingSurfboard.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror52.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror54.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror76.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror77.jpg Candace and Jeremy dancing on the beach.jpg Excited to dance.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror117.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror120.jpg "Flop Starz" captionalign="left"> Teen trio.jpg Jeremy.jpg "The Fast and the Phineas" captionalign="left"> The Fast and the Phineas061.jpg Jeremy at the race.jpg The Fast and the Phineas063.jpg The Fast and the Phineas068.jpg The Fast and the Phineas070.jpg The Fast and the Phineas071.jpg "Raging Bully" captionalign="left"> JeremyBalancingAct.jpg Jeremy doing the corndog thing.jpg "Candace Loses Her Head" captionalign="left"> Candace Loses her head43.jpg Candace Loses her head143.jpg Candace Loses her head145.jpg Candace Loses her head146.jpg Candace Loses her head147.jpg "S'Winter" captionalign="left"> S'Winter49.jpg S'Winter104.jpg S'Winter137.jpg S'Winter138.jpg Candace meets DD.jpg "Jerk De Soleil" captionalign="left"> Candace holding basket of wild parsnips.jpg Are these wild parsnips?.jpg Jeremy saved a seat.jpg Your singing is awesome.jpg "Toy to the World" captionalign="left"> 00000045.png "Journey to the Center of Candace" captionalign="left"> captionalign="left"> Jeremy on his phone talking to Candace.jpg Jeremy picking Candace up for their walk.jpg Phineas and Ferb see that Candace is on her date with Jeremy.jpg Candace getting angry.jpg Candace and Jeremy walking in the park.jpg Jeremy sees Candace laughing.jpg Jeremy asking Candace if she is okay.jpg Candace now off the bar as Jeremy comes to ask her if she is okay.jpg Jeremy again asking Candace if she is okay.jpg Candace and Jeremy coming up to Jeremy's uncle's resteraunt.jpg Candace feeling the tickle in her throat.jpg Jeremy about to show something to Candace.jpg Jeremy with a grilled cheese sandwich.jpg Jeremy says he knew grilled cheese is Candace's favorite sandwich.jpg the shrinking submarine falling into the grilled cheese sandwich.jpg shall we eat inside.jpg this is the end of a great day.jpg I can't wait to try it.jpg "It's About Time!" captionalign="left"> They have a Slushy Dawg here too.png Chatting at the Mr. Slushy Dawg in the museum.jpg This fossil is my favorite.png "Crack That Whip" captionalign="left"> Why are our grandmothers yelling at each other.jpg Have you no mercy.jpg At the starting line.jpg Candace leans on Jeremy.jpg Rocket skates flight.jpg Good catch, Jeremy.jpg He sure is.jpg "The Best Lazy Day Ever" captionalign="left"> The Best Lazy Day Ever157.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever170.jpg Slow down and look around.jpg "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C." captionalign="left"> Jeremy in caveman costume.jpg "Bowl-R-Ama Drama" captionalign="left"> Candace and Jeremy on the ferrris wheel.jpg I was thinking you weren't going to make it.jpg On the ferris wheel.jpg Usually we get on at the bottom.jpg You know your brothers are alright.jpg Hey are you okay.jpg Cuddling on the ferris wheel.jpg|Jeremy and Candace cuddle on the Ferris Wheel. "Got Game?" captionalign="left"> Candace notices that Jeremy has come up behind her.jpg Hello, Jeremy.jpg Sports shoot.jpg candace saying she is a little busy.jpg real action shots, you'll look great.jpg Jeremy taking a look at the picture he just took of Candace.jpg Jeremy watching what is going on.jpg Jeremy as he is taking photos of Candace.jpg Jeremy photographing Candace at end of the F Games.png Candace showing off her hair to Jeremy.jpg Jeremy in between taking pictures.jpg "Comet Kermillian" captionalign="left"> File:Aftermath of the pie attack.jpg|"What happened?" Suzy and Jeremy.jpg P6f-other scene.jpg It just did.jpg "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" captionalign="left"> Candace shocked while Jeremy appeared out of nowhere.jpg Linda closes Candace's mouth.jpg Candace's plan foiled once more.jpg "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" captionalign="left"> Jeremy on the phone talking to Candace.jpg Jeremy picking up the phone to talk to Candace.jpg Jeremy asking what is going on.jpg Jeremy sees Candace on the ground.jpg Candace flees from the Johnson residence.jpg Jeremy asking Candace why she ran away from his house.jpg Jeremy takes Candace to get a glass of water.jpg Jeremy takes Candace to get a glass of water 2.jpg "Hail Doofania!" captionalign="left"> Posing for Jeremy.png "Out to Launch" captionalign="left"> Candace and Jeremy dancing.jpg "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!" captionalign="left"> Candace and Jeremy at the Tri-State Dance Contest.jpg Candace driving with Jeremy.jpg At the Smile Away entrance.jpg Candace as Morty Williams.jpg Are they too late?.jpg "Unfair Science Fair" captionalign="left"> "Unfair Science Fair Redux" (Another Story) captionalign="left"> Uhhmm, ok then.png To return to the page for Jeremy Johnson, click here. Category:Character galleries by season Category:Jeremy Johnson